Mistakes
by LLawliet566
Summary: Tadashi had warned him not to get involved with bot fights... If only he had listened. (Sorry I suck at summaries... I promise it is good though.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided that I wanted to work on two different fan fictions at once so that I wont get bored. I'm such a huge Big Hero 6 fan. As you read if you want to give me suggestions, go ahead; they will be much appreciated. **

***whispers to herself* I wonder if they will like it...**

"Hiro I'm tired of it!" Tadashi yelled and threw his hands up. He paused, approaching Hiro. "What if they don't take too kindly to you beating them at their own game? They are at least twice your size Hiro! They could kill you!" Tadashi crouched down to Hiro's level. "What would I do without you, knucklehead?" Tadashi smiled weakly. Genuine fear shined in his eyes. Hiro rolled his eyes, oblivious to Tadashi's feelings.

"Okay Tadashi. I won't go to anymore bot fights, alright? In return, stop being so stuck up, okay?" Hiro's lips pulled up into a gap-toothed smirk. Tadashi sighed, placing his hand on his face.

"Okay well I'll have to work on that. Meanwhile, use that big head of yours and stay out of trouble." He grinned at his younger brother and messed up Hiro's crazy black hair.

"Hey!" Hiro protested, moving away. Tadashi chuckled at Hiro's discomfort of his brotherly love.

"Okay well I have to go to my school to do some things. I trust that you'll stay in the house, safe and sound?" Tadashi adopted a serious tone. Hiro sat on his bed.

"Sure big bro." He smiled and yawned. "I'm getting tired anyways. I think I'll go to sleep when you go." Hiro replied. Tadashi lifted his keys and hat off the hook on the wall.

"Okay, good night Hiro." Tadashi flicked off the lights on his way out. Hiro pretended to sleep while Tadashi told Aunt Cass to check on him in a few minutes. Tadashi lightly closed the front door behind him. Hiro listened as his big brother drove away. Aunt Cass opened the door a few minutes later. Once she determined her nephew was indeed sleeping, she softly shut the door behind her.

"Great! If I hurry, I can make it to the next fight." Hiro ceased his fake sleep and quickly grabbed his megabot. He pushed open the window. A cold breeze made papers flutter in his shared room. Hiro flinched as his work drifted across the room. He would have to clean that later.

Hiro eased himself down the side of the building until his converse shoes lightly tapped the pavement. He allowed a smile smirk form on his face before he sprinted as fast as he could to the next bot fight.

Hiro wove quickly through the tight alleyways of Sanfransokyo. A few people gave him questioning stares, but quickly dismissed him as a troublemaker. Hiro's breath trailed behind him in white wisps. With megabot tightly gripped in his hands, he made out the crowd of bot fighters. He was in a very bad part of town. Lately there was a lot of gang activity in that area, hence why there was a bot fight there.

Hiro peeked through the crowd just in time to see a very large bot rip off a smaller bot's head. A large man grinned at his success and took his winnings off the platter. It was a very famous bot fighter named Yama.

Yama wore a dark blue hoodie and sweatpants. He was very wide-set, just like his creation. Hiro took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Can I try?" He asked in his best timid voice. The crowd whirled to look at him in surprise. He glanced around nervously. "I've got money." He pulled out two hundred dollars. Yama bellowed out a laugh.

"Sure little boy, if you think you can win." Yama placed two hundred dollars on the platter as well. Hiro placed his megabot in front of Yama and sat.

"Fight!" The woman with the platter announced. Little Yama sprung to life, immediately ripping megabot into three difference pieces.

"I… don't understand. Can I try again? I have more money." Hiro appeared distraught as he pulled out five hundred more dollars. Yama grinned, and placed another five hundred in with the pile.

"Fight!" The woman yelled once more. Hiro extended his controller before ordering his robot.

"Megabot, destroy." Hiro grinned mischievously. The robot's expression followed in suit of his master's and turned into a red evil happy face. Megabot dodged all of Little Yama's attacks. It danced gracefully around the razor sharp blades produced by the larger robot. Hiro pressed one more deciding button. Megabot leaped on top of Little Yama and pulled off the robot's head. Yama stared at his giant robot in disbelief.

"No more little Yama." Hiro said smugly as he pocketed the cash. Yama's face appeared furious as he stood menacingly. He stomped over to the sitting teen and leaned over him. Hiro flinched back into the ground.

"No one hustles Yama!" The adult bellowed before yanking the controller out of Hiro's hand. Yama crushed it in his fist. Hiro cried out as he watched Yama dropped his destroyed controller. Megabot slumped over, as it didn't have any more signals from the controller.

"Hey, don't do anything you'll regret, Yama." Hiro crawled backwards. Yama cracked his fists with an evil smirk.

***grins evilly* Hah! Sorry for the cliff hanger. I just want to make sure people like it before I continue. I haven't started on chapter 2 yet so it might take me half the week... sorry for that. **

**Tell me if you want anything placed in here, and I will seriously consider it. If I like it, then I'll post it. Thanks for reading my stories guys; it means a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this took longer than expected... I had no intention of taking this long, and I'm sorry.**

***starts muttering to herself* I really don't know if anyone is going to like this... Should I post it? *Squeezes her eyes shut as she uploads it***

**Needless to say, I am very self-conscious about my work. So thank you for the three that wrote a review on the first chapter! You guys really made my day. You guys deserve a gummy bear. *Hiro comes and steals my bag of gummy bears* **

**Hey! That's for the nice people! *Chases Hiro* **

* * *

"Hey don't do anything you'll regret, Yama." Hiro crawled backwards. Yama cracked his fists and grinned evilly.

"You shouldn't have come here, little boy. Now you're going to pay." Yama pulled Hiro up by his red shirt. Hiro struggled to break his grip, however the adult was over three times his size, and his grip was like steel.

"Let me go!" Hiro cried out, still thrashing. Yama slammed the teen into a brick wall. Hiro cried out in pain.

"Not until you've learned your lesson boy. Clearly no one has taught you manners." He snarled, pressing Hiro further into the wall. The rough brick scratched his back, drawing blood. Hiro's breathing was labored as he struggled against the increasing force.

"I'm sorry! Do you want your money back Yama? It's in my inside pocket. Take it and let me go!" Hiro gasped out. The pressure on his chest and back were crushing. Yama forced his hand inside of Hiro's jacket, taking all of the money. He chuckled and threw the young teen to the ground. Hiro stayed there, dazed.

"Teach him a lesson, boys." Yama strolled away from the scene. Six of Yama's goons surrounded Hiro with large smirks plastered on their faces. One quickly tore off the teen's jacket and dug through the pockets.

"Whoa boss, look at this! This kid must be rich 'cause he has the newest handheld system there is! It isn't even released in stores." The leader of the group stepped forward in interest. He glared down at Hiro.

"Now be a good boy and tell me where you got this, 'kay?" The leader pulled Hiro up by his hair. Hiro grit his teeth while maintaining a snarl on his face.

"No." He growled. The man frowned and peered at the teen's face.

"No? Well that just won't do, now will it?" The man thrust his fist into Hiro's abdomen, rewarding a small yelp from the young teen's mouth. The man dropped Hiro, causing him to land roughly on his side. He curled up in a ball as he fought to get his breath back.

"Where did you get the stupid gaming system, Huh?" The man repeated while stooped over to stare down the teen.

"My brother gave it to me as a gift." Hiro replied softly. The man whistled appreciatively. Hiro collapsed, unconscious. The man took Hiro's phone from the coat pocket and snapped a picture of him.

"Now would your brother pay a ransom for his precious little kid brother?" The man pondered as he sent the picture to the only male contact in the kid's phone.

* * *

Tadashi left the house satisfied. Hiro had promised him that he wouldn't go bot fighting again. This alone made Tadashi's heart soar. He would no longer have to worry about his little brother getting into trouble again.

Tadashi whistled happily as he flipped the lights on in his lab. He had only gone to get a few parts for Hiro. When the teen needed parts and he didn't readily have them, he would rip apart common household appliances. One time Tadashi had come home to Hiro pulling apart the washer for some gears. Hiro had gotten into some serious trouble for that one. Granted he was only three…

Tadashi went to his work bench and swept the spare parts into his arms. He had recently installed a basket in the front of his moped to carry all the tools Hiro needed. His phone vibrated on the table next to him. Hiro had sent him a picture. It was probably of something he messed up while Tadashi was gone. Slightly rolling his eyes, Tadashi balanced the pile of parts into his left hand.

He opened the message only to get a shock. It was Hiro collapsed in an alleyway. He had a few scrapes on his face and arms. Tadashi dropped the parts with shaking hands. They clattered harshly on the concrete floor. He quickly dialed Hiro's number, willing it not to be true.

"Why hello older brother. Did you like the picture I sent you?" An adult male's voice rasped over the phone.

"What do you want?" Tadashi asked with a shaking voice. He internally swore at himself. He should have known Hiro would have gotten himself into more trouble with bot fighting. He trusted the teen's lies too quickly. The man laughed mysteriously.

"Money. What else? I want ten thousand dollars by Friday. It's either that or your brother dies. I'll make sure he dies slowly too." The man chuckled. Tadashi paused.

"That's only three days away. Please extend the time. I'm begging you." He whispered. The man scoffed.

"Fine make it Thursday, not Friday. Of this week." The voice smirked. Tadashi froze. He had just made it worse.

"Oh god no. Please I'll do anything." Tadashi cried into the phone in a panic. A light groan was heard in the background. "Hiro, Is that you? Answer me Hiro!" The brother called out. A voice in the background spoke up.

"He's coming to. Boss we need to move." A deeper voice replied to the groan.

"That's fine. Thomas, go get the car. It's only a block away." The man paused and then answered Tadashi. "No. Thursday is your deadline or your brother will suffer." Just as the man hung up, Tadashi heard a heart breaking cry.

"Tadashi! Help me!" Hiro's panicked scream echoed in the narrow alleyway. His pleas were harshly cut off by someone pressing their hand to Hiro's mouth. The man hung up the phone with a snap. Tadashi gripped the phone tightly.

"I'm coming Hiro, just sit tight." Tadashi ignored the spilled parts and pushed through the door.

* * *

** Any suggestions are very helpful, and I will consider putting them into my story. **

**So I think I might make this into a short fanfiction... What do you guys think? **

***Whispers to herself* Did anyone even stick around to read this?**

**Thank you guys for reading. Thank you again for the favs and the follows! I'll pay better respects at the end of this story, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I have been extremely busy. Since the end of the school year is coming up I have a lot more homework. I also was in the Addams Family musical in my school, which we just finished least week.**

**This chapter probably will have a lot of errors because I only read over it once after typing it. **

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and favorites! You guys are the best. It literally makes my day when I see your reviews and your suggestions for me. Once again, thank you very much. *gives a chocolate bar to the nice reviewers***

* * *

Hiro twitched slightly as he started to come in and out of consciousness. His limbs felt as though they were pulled down by weights. His hearing was distorted as if he were underwater. Things sounded as if he were a hundred miles away rather than five feet.

"Ten thousand… Friday…... dies…..slowly." A male voice growled. Hiro frowned in confusion. Who was this man's voice? It certainly wasn't Tadashi. He slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness again. Until another voice was sharply raised in panic. _That_ voice was definitely Tadashi.

"Oh god no. Please I'll do anything!" Tadashi's voice begged. Hiro groaned as he forced himself to crawl back to consciousness. Everything throbbed in a dull ache. His movements were sluggish. Tadashi spoke again. "Hiro, is that you? Answer me Hiro!" Tadashi was on the verge of tears. His voice trembled as he pleaded with Hiro's captives.

"He's coming to. Boss, we need to move." A very deep voice was above Hiro. He drew his attention away from the teen to speak to his leader. That got Hiro moving. He struggled to push himself up. His muscles creaked wearily as he stood.

"That's fine. Thomas, go get the car. It's only a block away." The man paused and then answered Tadashi. "No. Thursday is your deadline or your brother will suffer." He snarled. Hiro went into action. He sprinted for the alleyway entrance. His breath came in ragged panicked gasps.

Just as Hiro thought he had escaped, two meaty hands roughly pulled him back. Hiro did the only thing that crossed his mind. He screamed.

"Tadashi! Help me!" The man behind him clamped his hand over Hiro's mouth. Hiro wriggled in his captor's arms. The leader snapped the phone shut in anger. He had a murderous glare. Hiro stared at the leader with fear flashing in his eyes.

A sleek black car pulled into the small alleyway. It had dark tinted windows, which made it impossible to see inside the vehicle. Silver traced the outline of the windows. The car sputtered as it idled, causing exhaust to roughly form in clouds. A phone buzzed in the tall man's pocket. He brought it to his ear.

"Yes boss? We decided to bring the boy and hold him as a ransom…. Yes we can bring him there. Okay thank you." A wild grin pulled the corners of his mouth. He addressed Hiro. "Looks like your luck has gotten worse. Yama wants you to be brought to his hideout."

Hiro writhed in the man's arms, kicking him in the shins. The man grunted, almost loosening his grip on Hiro. The leader stalked forward. His long legs made it a simple task. He brought his hand back before slapping Hiro with all his strength. Hiro became limp, dazed. Lights danced across his vision.

"Behave! Now Lance, you know what to do." He thrust the trunk of the car open. Lance pushed the young teen to the trunk. Hiro struggled weakly in his grasp. It was useless. Lance threw the boy into the trunk before slamming the lid shut on his head. Hiro curled into a ball, willing the dizziness to go away.

* * *

People gave Tadashi questioning stares as he flew down the halls of the school. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough. He gasped at the effort it took to sprint. He thrust the last door open. Cold air bit his lungs, his breath formed clouds.

He jumped on his moped and started it with a little too much force. He almost got into several accidents as he sped to the café. Luckily there were no police cars along the way. He nearly gave Aunt Cass a heart attack as he pulled into the garage. She had been cleaning up.

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" She shuffled forward with a concerned glance in her eyes. She placed a hand on Tadashi's back as he got off the vehicle.

"Hiro." He pushed her hand off his back gently. She stared at him, confused.

"But Hiro is upstairs sleeping. I checked on him." She said uncertainly. Tadashi shook his head.

"No. He faked sleep and snuck out again. He…" Tadashi swallowed. "He was taken." His voice shook. Aunt Cass didn't wait to run up the stairs. An unearthly wail slipped from her parted lips before she collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Hiro blinked the stars from his vision, trying to focus. He observed the inside of the trunk as quickly as he could with his hands. It was empty except for himself curled in the small space. The rough carpet rubbed against the teen's arms as he felt for where the tail lights would be.

The car pushed to a rough stop. Hiro thrust his foot forward, desperately trying to escape. His foot struck the side with a dull thump. A voice swore in the back seat.

"Quiet down, or I'll beat the shit out of you kid." The muscular man's voice growled. Hiro ignored him and continued to lash out at what he thought was the tail light. It felt like hours when the car's engine stopped. Yama talked to his men.

"Open the trunk." Yama ordered gruffly. His men complied swiftly, pressing the button. Hiro tensed and prepared to leap out of the cramped space. A light blinded him as the lid creaked open. The boy cringed away from it, forgetting his plan instantly. They had set up a lamp directly above the trunk to blind the adolescent. Yama gripped on his arm before yanking him out of the trunk.

They were in a small garage. The floors and walls were a cold concrete that had several cracks in it. The air was frigid; it clearly didn't have any air vents, Hiro observed. The teen thrashed in Yama's hold.

"Stop it you little punk." Yama scowled. He thrust his fist into Hiro's torso. The boy gasped and sputtered for breath. Yama ignored the young teen's struggles. "You will behave while you are in my presence." Yama scolded Hiro.

"No." Hiro whispered, almost flinching when his chin was held tightly by the man's giant hands. Yama appeared frustrated.

"No? You are the most unintelligent boy my eyes have seen!" He paused before taking the boy's arms and twisting them painfully behind his back. A harsh metallic clicking sound emanated from metal hoops. The circlets tightened until they dug into Hiro's flesh. Yama forced the teen to the ground.

"Don't let him move an inch. If he does punish him. He needs to learn respect." Yama left the garage with a bang. Hiro decided it was wise to do as he was told at the moment.

* * *

**I know, I know. It isn't very good. *she mutters to herself* **

**I'm really tired because the only time I can do these things is extremely late at night *Hiro walks in***

**"It isn't like you were sleeping anyways." *he mumbles under his breath.***

**So... yeah**

**Please leave me any suggestions because I will answer them to my best ability.**

**Someone was wondering how Hiro got the gaming system if it wasn't even out in stores. Thank you for the fantastic suggestion; you gave me a better idea than what I initially thought of! *gives a gummy bear* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I decided to type and upload all of this today because it is my birthday. I know there might be some errors in it because I didn't read through it at all.**

** (Well when I typed this it was my birthday on May 5th.) Then I had computer troubles… Then it did weird things with the text... So needless to say I am fed up with my stupid crappy laptop and formatting. I had to re-do all of the formatting by the way.**

**So some of you said that you don't like it when I say that I don't feel like it's good. I'm sorry but it is a force of habit and I really am not used to positive comments on any of my literature. I'm not very self-confident about my writing either. I have social anxiety and I'm generally very shy.**

***talks to herself.* I don't understand why you guys like my writing. **

**But either way I really do love your wonderful reviews and I do appreciate them so thank you for reading this story of mine!**

**Also some of you wanted to hear Hiro's thoughts throughout the story. I'm not used to actually putting character thoughts into stories so tell me what you think about the thoughts.**

** Anyways enjoy chapter 4. Thank you so much for reading this far if you have.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiro's muscles screamed in protest as he sat as still as possible. They had left him in a very uncomfortable position. He was sitting on his legs. They had fallen asleep fairly quickly. His back was arched. His muscles twitched in very painful spasms. His neck creaked as he was staring at one of the guards.

_I don't think I'll be able to last much longer._ He shuddered in yet another harsh spasm.

It had been over thirty minutes since Yama had left. Hiro's breath came in harsh gasps as he struggled with all his strength to stay upright. Yama's goon glared down at his trembling body with disgust, daring him to move. Hiro refused to give into his will.

_I'll die before being broken by this sorry excuse for a human._ He practically growled in his mind.

The cold wasn't helping either. It was tensing his muscles, making it hard not to shift to keep himself warm. He could even see his breath forming clouds in front of his face. It bit into his exposed skin. The freezing surface was a bright red. The door was pushed open, sending a small draft of warm air through the frame. Hiro unconsciously started to lean towards the warmth. He quickly caught himself, and shivered in the cold once more.

"Time for an update." The tall leader announced. He reached into his pocket before grabbing Hiro's small flip phone. He roughly pushed it open before snapping a photo of Hiro's small form. The teen's eyes flashed in protest. The phone shrieked loudly from the man's grip a few seconds later.

* * *

Tadashi rushed to his secret stash of money. He kept it there just for emergencies. Each time he made more money he would put about fifteen percent in the stash. He pushed aside a couple of books before he reached the fake backing of his bookshelf. He pulled it open before emptying its contents. With shaking hands, he counted the money. It was about five thousand dollars.

His stomach dropped painfully. Tears pricked his eyes. His phone buzzed lightly on his bed where he threw it. Drawing in an unsteady breath, he checked the notification. Tadashi froze when he saw the picture.

Hiro was crouched on the ground. He looked utterly exhausted and his eyes shone with pain. The teen's lanky arms were pulled behind his back where Tadashi assumed they were tightly bound. His hair was more disheveled than usual. Bruises were formed on his round face. A wave of rage overtook Tadashi. He dialed Hiro's number without a second thought.

"Where is he?" Tadashi's jaw clenched. He formed his fist into a tight ball. His fingernails pierced his skin roughly. The man ignored Tadashi's question. The smooth voice from before answered Tadashi.

"Our hideout. He seems to be awfully cold. I would hurry to get the money." He responded with an uncaring tone. Tadashi practically roared his answer.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS DAMMIT!" He slammed his clenched fist down on his bedside table. Change clattered to the floor and scattered to different destinations. The man took a few deep breaths before responding. He was obviously angry.

"Oh I don't think you know who is in charge Tadashi Hamada. I wouldn't be rude to me if I were you. There could be some…" A short pause filled the air before a sharp yelp broke it abruptly. Tadashi's blood boiled at Hiro's pained cry. "…consequences." He replied smugly. Tadashi quickly found his calm composure.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please just leave him alone and tell me where you are so I can give you the money." He softly responded. The man grunted in approval.

"Good, good. Now that's what I wanted to hear. 1035 East Magnolia Street. Bring it by the promised date." He shut the phone, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Hiro's Point of View

The man put the phone to his ear. Before he could speak, Tadashi's voice sounded from the other side.

"Where is he?" Tadashi sounded beyond pissed at this point. Tadashi was a very calm person until his younger brother came along. Hiro got lost deep into his thoughts.

_I wonder how much money he has considering he is a college student. It probably wont be much. Could he be mad because he doesn't have enough money to pay the ransom?_ Hiro pondered to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an explosive scream coming from the other line. Hiro was very shocked to hear Tadashi yell. He had never experienced his brother's true wrath. That had only been directed to Hiro's bullies in middle and high school.

"Oh I don't think you know who is in charge Tadashi Hamada. I wouldn't be rude to me if I were you. There could be some…" He took a menacing step to Hiro and grasped several clumps of his hair before pulling it. Hiro gave a very pained yell. "… Consequences." The teen fell in a heap on the ground as the man loosened his grip.

The man thought for a second before he took the phone between his hands, snapping it in half. Hiro stared at the broken phone with disbelief before the man threw the pieces to the ground.

* * *

So how did you guys like the chapter considering I have yet to read over it?

Do you guys think that I should keep Hiro's thoughts in there or no?

Any reviews or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! (And those that read it when you had to decipher the code: You guys are the best! I wouldn't have read it at all.)

I stayed up really late adjusting it for this website's format too... Although that became a waste later when it did that stupid thing.

-Okay this is where when there is a new chapter, you can just skip ahead.-

I really like Hiro because he is similar to me in more ways than one.

1\. He graduated early. I am graduating early this year.

2\. I get really messy hair as well.

3\. I got bullied a lot, and I would imagine he would have too because he is kind of a nerd.

4\. *whispers, embarrassed* I'm kind of a nerd.

5\. And other things I will not mention, etc.

Okay so I used internet explorer after the third time of fixing this thing so let's hope that it works. And if so, I have lost faith in google chrome. *clicks upload*

Once again, I am sorry about the weird text thing. Please don't freak out and track me down and beat me to a pulp.

* she cowers behind baymax*


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am ****_really _****sorry for not uploading things lately. I feel really bad, and this chapter isn't going to be very good either because I wrote it all in one go and I only read it over once. **

**I have been doing lots of things though and that's why it is late. I graduated on the 13th (lucky number, right?) and it was okay. Someone used ****_Heelys _****to get across the stage, which was hilarious. Also I completely missed the guy's hand to shake it and get my diploma. It was hilarious. **

***mutters to herself* And they have it on camera too... YOU HAD ONE JOB! lol**

**But yeah now that it is summer, I might be able to get these out weekly. **

**Thank you guys who waited patiently for this chapter to come out, I stayed up until 3:00 editing it and publishing it.**

* * *

Tadashi paced his small half of his room in anger and frustration. His phone was tightly gripped in his hands. Its cold form felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. The black screen glared at him accusingly. A small knock on the door forcefully threw him out of his thoughts. He sighed before lightly setting the phone on the soft comforter of the bed.

"Come in." Tadashi haggardly called to his aunt. Cass opened the door with a light push. Her face shone with fear that she barely concealed from her niece.

"You gave me quite a scare. I could hear your shout from the café." She gave her niece a small smile. Tadashi groaned, rubbing his face in shame.

"I'm sorry. Just go and relax, I won't bother you anymore." He suggested. She nodded before rushing out of the room. She was never going to relax, but Tadashi needed his space.

Tadashi was just about to give up on his plan when a quick but soft knock echoed in the quiet room. Cass didn't wait for his answer before she burst into the room.

"Tadashi, how much did they want and by when?" She excitedly asked, but with a slight hesitation.

"Ten thousand by Thursday." He replied wearily. Her face fell immediately. Her hands went to her jacket pocket.

"I went to the bank and took out as much as they would let me and I combined what I had from the café. It only came to about six thousand dollars though…" She pulled out the roll of cash. Without a second thought, she handed it to Tadashi. He only stood in shock before his shoulders sagged in relief. He pulled his aunt up in a tight hug, shaking. Tears pricked his eyes as he continued to hold his aunt.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I could never repay you." His voice quivered with each word that slipped from his lips. Cass only stood in confusion.

"B-but it isn't enough, is it?" She asked into his chest. He dropped his hold from her before revealing the small, but neat pile of cash.

"It is now that you helped. With that we have a total of eleven thousand." He wiped the tears from his eyes before staring at the phone in front of him. It seemed to give off a harsh aura as it sat on his bed.

Tadashi took it, dialing Hiro's number. It went straight to voicemail. All of the blood seemed to rush out of his face. He no longer had any ties with his brother.

* * *

Hiro glared accusingly at the tall man standing above him. The man snorted before crouching over the teen. He took his cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket. He blew smoke over Hiro's face before speaking.

"What are you staring at, brat?" He sneered. Hiro grinned at the long face of the adult. He knew he was going to regret what came to mind.

"Your disgusting face. It's repulsive." Hiro mimicked the man's expression. The adult growled drawing back.

"You don't know when to hold your tongue, do you kid?" He observed his steel-tipped shoes with one eyebrow raised. He brought the tip of his shoe forward into a kick. The steel met Hiro's torso with force. Hiro's breath was knocked out of him as he curled in on himself. He coughed and retched from his position on the cool cement. The man waited for him to get his breath back.

"You… kick like a girl." Hiro weakly chuckled. The man frowned, taking the cigarette from his mouth to speak properly.

"And you seriously need to learn some manners." He gripped the teen's face until it would leave bruises. "And I'll have to teach them to you before you go back to your brother. After all, who wants a spoiled brat like you?" He pushed the lit cigarette into Hiro's collarbone, eliciting a sharp yelp from the boy as it burned through his shirt. The man released Hiro's face with a small smile.

"I'm not your ash tray." Hiro once again spoke up. The adult groaned in frustration. He was getting seriously angry.

"When will you ever learn? For being smart, you are awfully stupid! Shut your mouth, that's all I ask of you! Well you aren't going to be a smartass with me. Yama said to do whatever I please with you as long as you are alive and you learn your lesson. So I'm gonna teach you to respect your elders. I'm going to make you remember Elijah, the one who trained you." He ranted, pacing. He got more heated with each word. Hiro shrunk back at the last sentence, making himself as small as possible.

Elijah pushed his hands into his pockets before pulling out a small object. A switchblade. Hiro's eyes widened at the sight of the silver blade. Elijah grinned widely. Hiro pushed himself away with his feet, gasping for breath. Elijah grabbed the teen by his hair and pushed him into the wall. He straddled Hiro's legs, effectively holding him in place.

"Let's think about this for a second! Do you really want to hurt a child?" Hiro pleaded quickly. The man chuckled cruelly at the boy's small whimpers.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from this so easily! You need to learn your lesson." He pressed the blade to Hiro's face, tracing his cheekbones with the flat surface. Elijah continued to draw it down his chest before reaching his arms.

He placed the sharp point to the top of his arm, as if he was thinking how long he wanted to make the gash. He dug the silver into Hiro's arm, drawing crimson tears from below the skin. Hiro gave a sharp gasp. Elijah slowly dragged the tip along the boy's pale flesh, creating one long cut that dripped blood on the floor.

"Crimson's such a pretty color isn't it? Your skin is such a wonderful canvas as well." Elijah muttered to himself. Hiro shuddered under the man, and pushed himself as far as he could into the wall.

"G-get off me, c-creep!" Hiro stuttered, his voice quivering from the unshed tears in his eyes. Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"You clearly haven't learned your lesson kid! Let me help you with that." He stood, examining Hiro. A fist came down with speed on the teen's face. It sent him sprawling on the ground. Hiro was dazed, black dots blurred his vision. He could feel someone fumbling with his restraints. They were unlocked and his hands were brought above his head where they were pinned.

"Get off!" Hiro weakly mumbled. He tried to move, do _something_, but his brain didn't seem to be connected with his limbs. His head was still spinning, but the spots had disappeared. Elijah laughed in surprise and delight.

"I'm surprised you are still conscious, boy. I punched you pretty hard." His voice sounded from behind Hiro. The teen felt his shirt roughly being pushed up. Hiro fought tiredly.

"No, please!" He tried to buck the heavy adult off of him, but his struggles were worthless. Elijah brought the blade up to his face.

"I won't hesitate to stab this into your leg if you don't shut up." He growled. Hiro whimpered, but was otherwise quiet. "Good, now stay that way." Elijah said menacingly. Hiro felt something cold touch his back. He braced himself quickly.

The adult brought down the point of the silver in between Hiro's shoulder blades. He slashed down harshly. Hiro took in a small gasp of pain. Elijah chuckled before he continued. With each cut, Hiro was closer and closer to screaming. Then Elijah sliced deeper into his flesh.

Hiro screamed in utter agony, his harsh cries filling the small room. Each breath was like adding another knife to each wound. He struggled under Elijah's strong hands with no avail. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision. After what seemed like hours, Elijah stopped to observe his work. Hiro's breath came in ragged gasps, sending fire to his wounds.

"That should teach you. Remember each time you are ordered to do something, you do it or else this pain will come back. Don't even so much as look at an adult without permission, because if you do then I will make sure this agony you feel returns." He stood, leaving the kid to think on his words.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Which do you like better; Hearing Hiro's thoughts, or no? **

**I'm sorry it took me so long! I'm just kinda winging it and I don't have a specific plan to this story, although I do have a direction I'm going towards. Which is why suggestions are helpful. Please give me any reviews or suggestions you have, they are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry but this is going to be an extremely short chapter... I just couldn't make it longer, no matter how hard I tried.**

**This chapter came to be with the help of the ****_Matilda Broadway_**** soundtrack. I love it so much! I really like "Telly" and "Loud", they make me laugh every single time. But this chapter and the next chapter were inspired by the song "I'm Here". I got to see it in New York, and that was the best show I have ever seen!**

**Now that is out of the way, I want to that those who have reviewed on this story so far. It makes my day each time I see those nice reviews. Thank you to the people who say that I am improving with each chapter, I really am working hard! **

**I pressed the back page button by accident and I had to rewrite all of this... **

***Attention* I do not own BH6 or any of its characters!**

**With that, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tadashi's panic levels increase rapidly upon discovering his only way in contacting his baby brother was lost. His phone slipped from his loose fingers, clattering loudly on the polished wood. Cass stared at him with a face mixed with confusion and concern.

"Did something happen Tadashi?" She asked hesitantly. He took a shuddering breath before responding.

"Something's wrong with Hiro's phone. I can't get through." Tadashi glared accusingly at his small phone lying on the floor.

"Maybe it ran out of battery?" Cass guessed as she tried to sooth her nephew. Tadashi shook his head slowly.

"No. That phone can last a couple of days. Hiro always charges it before he goes to a bot fight. They want us to go there and address them directly." Tadashi gathered the money in his long fingers before shoving it into his pockets. "I'm going alone. If I don't come back in about ten hours, call the police and tell them to go to 1035 East Magnolia Street. It's a two hour drive."

"But Tadashi, I can't let you go alone! You might get hurt!" Cass protested worriedly. Tadashi lightly put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"That's why I need you to be here. Someone needs to be able to call the police if I don't come back." His mouth gave a small smile. "I'll try my best to come back with Hiro safe and sound." Tadashi hugged her tightly before sprinting down to his moped. He was on his way.

* * *

**Warning: Gross gore and child abuse.**** (Should have done warnings before… oops)**

Hiro's back throbbed with every heartbeat. It felt as though he was being stabbed repeatedly. He curled into a tight ball, whimpering softly as his wounds were stretched. Newly formed scabs cracked and oozed blood, and dripped on the freezing concrete.

The door slammed open, revealing Elijah and Yama. Elijah appeared nervous next to his leader. He trudged behind Yama, and he refused to look directly into the round man's eyes. Yama spotted the young teen on the ground. He gave a small snort at the frail form. Hiro flinched away from the unexpected noise.

"You did quite a number on the kid." Yama's voice boomed in the space. "Did you learn your lesson, boy?" He loomed over Hiro.

"Yes sir." Hiro didn't meet the adult's eyes. Yama nodded approvingly to Elijah. The lean man perked up visibly.

"I taught him his manners, didn't I?" He wolfishly grinned. Hiro shrunk in his position on the ground.

"Yes sir." Hiro whispered. Elijah chuckled at the quivering form on the floor. Hiro didn't respond at the cruel laughter.

"Good, we don't want him going home with bad manners. You did a great job Elijah. I trust you to take care of him." Yama's heavy footsteps accompanied him out of the room. Elijah glared cruelly at the adolescent.

"Get up, and don't make me wait." The adult snapped. Hiro pushed himself up, his wounds searing at his flesh. He bit back a moan. The skinny teen wobbled unsteadily on his feet.

"Yes sir?" Hiro mumbled softly. He kept his eyes trained on the grey floor. Elijah motioned for some men to bring a first aid kit to his hands. He pulled out medicine and bandages.

"I've got to clean you up for your brother if he shows. Although I would love him to see my artwork, I think we should shock him with one thing at a time." He motioned for the teen to turn so his back faced the adult. Hiro obliged quickly. He nervously shifted back and forth on his feet. It made the cuts sting terribly. Cold fingers made him start violently.

"Ow!" Hiro yelped before placing his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sir." He hurriedly apologized.

"That's one cut, boy. For speaking without being spoken to." Elijah roughly applied the ointment to his sensitive skin. Hiro whimpered, but stayed standing.

_Hurry Tadashi!_ Hiro squeezed his eyes shut.

**So how did you guys like this chapter? If there are any mistakes it was because I'm exhausted and I didn't read over it at all. Sorry... lol**

**So who wants to play a game? Can you spot the mistakes in the chapters? There is one in chapter one that made me laugh. And smile. (That was a hint.) And I read over that chapter at least five times...**

**Anyways, any suggestions are nice... I'll try to make it at least a ten chapter fanfiction, but if it goes over or under... oh well.**

**I'm officially a college student at the University of Louisville! No, I don't care about sports at all, sorry. If the University of Kentucky were closer to my home and offered the same things as UofL, I would be going there instead.**

**I'm watching over my mother's dogs here in Kentucky while she is in Florida... Four big dogs in a small house equals very little walking space.**

**Oh I burned my thumb pretty badly on hot metal from the oven... It was my dominant left hand**

**On that note, I'll try to upload the next chapter within the next two weeks and make it longer. **

**-Thank You-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about uploading this so late, but I do have some good reasons! **

**I finished the cover of this fanfiction! *mutters to herself* It only took a little over 50 hours...**

**I will be uploading it to my Deviant Art once I do a little bit of touch ups to it. **

**Also I've been busy getting ready for college... It was a lot less stressful when I was in high school *sighs* **

***inner voice* Well maybe if you didn't graduate early... Nah it was worth it. Now you get to be thrown head first into confusion and uncertainty!**

**Well anyways... Do I have any arts majors in music? If so, please contact me... I am debating on changing my major because my mother told me that people who fall under the STEM categories would do better in life.**

**Gee, thanks for telling me that I'll be a failure Mom! **

**Well anyways, sorry if this chapter sucks... I have been a little "Under the weather" **

* * *

Tadashi sped through the busy streets of San Fransokyo on his moped. Horns honked as he sped past cars at the stop lights. Buildings and lights blurred past him in his race to get to Hiro before something happened to the poor teen. It was already dark out, so the traffic wasn't too bad.

The building he was searching for was on the very edge of town. Crime rates were particularly high in that area, and Hiro was probably too focused on going to his bot fight that he forgot to check how dangerous that place was. Tadashi's face set into a stony scowl at the thought. The street slowly came into view. Tadashi quickly searched for the address while ripping off his helmet.

The house was guarded by large brick walls. The only opening visible were black gates that loomed over the street. It had a small speaker and a call button on the outside for visitors. A tiny camera was probably attached as well. Tadashi gulped, climbing off his moped. He cautiously approached the dark gates. His hands trembled as he pushed the silver button.

"Get lost." A deep baritone voice echoed from the speakers. Tadashi jumped at the sudden loudness.

"I'm here for my brother. I have your cash, so let me in." His voice shook slightly, betraying his inner thoughts. He was terrified, but feared for his brother's safety more than his own.

"You're here in the middle of the night, but I'll let you come in." The voice boomed. The gates responded with an ominous creak as they swung on their hinges. Without a second to spare, Tadashi crept into the large opening. The gates crashed behind him.

He was locked in.

* * *

Hiro stood as still as possible as Elijah drew out his knife. The adult thrust out his hand, catching Hiro's arm in is talon-like hands. It was definitely going to bruise.

"Kneel." Elijah ordered. Hiro obeyed quickly, dropping painfully on his knees. He stared into the ground, careful to look everywhere but the man. Elijah pressed the pointed tip on Hiro's exposed wrist. He was interrupted by the door being thrust open. Hiro's flinch didn't go unnoticed.

"Elijah, the boy's brother is here with the stuff. Make sure the kid looks presentable." One of Yama's followers reported, shutting the door behind him. Elijah sighed, throwing Hiro's shirt back to him. Hiro didn't move an inch.

"Get that shirt on boy, we don't want your brother to see your ugly wounds, now do we?" Elijah pushed the shirt closer to Hiro. The teen pulled the shirt over his head, flinching as it pricked his wounds. "Good. Be a good boy and kneel there for me." Elijah smirked.

* * *

A very large man met Tadashi at the door. Tadashi stood his ground against the man that was over twice his size.

"Where is my brother? I want to see him before I give you anything." Tadashi demanded.

"He's in the garage with one of my people. He's alive if that's what you are wondering." Yama stalked forward. The round man led Tadashi across the very large house to a regular white door. The man burst through the door, revealing Hiro kneeling on the ground as he stared at the grey concrete. An adult stood quietly behind the adolescent.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" Tadashi took a step forward only to be stopped by a large meaty hand. Yama had pushed the young adult back.

"Give me the money and you can go see him." Yama growled down to the frail man. Tadashi shook his head.

"I'll give you half for me to go see him, and I'll give you the other half when we leave." Tadashi decided. Yama's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. He placed his hand out, palm up. Tadashi counted the bills and threw them on the man's hand before rushing to Hiro.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Tadashi knelt in front of his younger brother. Hiro drew back, still staring a hole into the floor.

"Yes sir." Hiro muttered to the young adult. Tadashi gasped softly at his brother's reply. His blood boiled in response. He glared accusingly to the lean adult behind Hiro.

"What did you do to him?" Tadashi stood, anger rolling off of him in waves. The man opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Yama.

"So does that mean that you don't want him?" Yama asked. Tadashi's rage was quickly replaced by panic.

"I am taking him home with me today. Come on Hiro." Tadashi offered his hand to Hiro. The teen took it in a surprisingly tight grip. He took a sharp breath when he stood. It didn't go unnoticed by Tadashi.

Yama and his goons escorted the two brothers up to the gate. Hiro kept glancing around nervously, sure that it was a trap. But Yama was true to his word and only asked for the money at the gate. Tadashi thrust it into the man's hands and pulled Hiro with him through the gate. He tossed his helmet to his younger brother.

"Put it on." Tadashi sat on the moped, waiting for Hiro to do the same. What worried him was Hiro. He didn't even argue to placing the helmet on his head. The sun was just barely rising by the time they got home. Aunt Cass was probably asleep. Tadashi parked in the alleyway next to the café.

Tadashi put all of his attention on Hiro, taking the helmet off for him. He checked over Hiro's face closely. Bruises in the shape of fingers were littered along his jaw. A very large bruise had formed on his cheek bone. Tadashi's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Come on, let's get those treated." Tadashi led Hiro up the stairs quietly. Aunt Cass had fallen asleep on one of the tables in the café. They avoided the creaky stairs on the way up. Tadashi pointed to the bed.

"Sit." Tadashi watched as his younger brother obeyed without a fight. It broke his heart. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Tadashi asked softly. Fear flashed in Hiro's eyes, but it faded away quickly.

"No. I'm fine, just tired." Hiro replied. Tadashi shook his head. He knew his brother was lying, but he let it rest.

"Okay, just get some sleep." He told the teen. "I'll be right here." Hiro nodded before going under the blankets.

* * *

**So yeah... for those who asked "what mistakes are there?" Thank you for making my day, I like you guys!The mistake in the first chapter is "Smile Smirk" It made me laugh for some reason...**

**Feel free to review, I do read them and it makes my day to do so. Also if you have any suggestions, I will listen to them. I will take them into consideration, and there is a good chance they will be put in here.**

**Thank you for continuing to read my crappy fan fiction, it means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to come out with a new chapter! I just have been so freaking busy with college and homework. **_

_**I have been so stressed lately that when I lost my super important binder I broke down into tears! Take my advice; never take astronomy unless you really have a passion for it. **_

_**So I know that it has been two months since my last update, but I really haven't had much time to write because of homework and I stay with my father on the weekends. My parents are divorced so I have to lug all of my crap to each house, and it is very annoying. **_

_**Meanwhile, I went to **__**Louder Than Life**__**this past weekend, and it was pretty cool. I saw many things that cannot be unseen… And I saw my ex on the big screen too. That dampened my mood considerably, but then I kind of thought of the mosh pits shoving him on the ground and I was much happier for the rest of the time. **_

_**A special thanks to:**_

_**Rosycat,**_

_**Addison7413,**_

_**karisdaae24601,**_

_**momoluvr1 (**__**Is this fluffy enough, or is it too dark?),**_

_**Savannah Silverstone **__**(Savannah is really a common name, right? That's my name lol), **_

_**seems-pretty-legit **__**(I know… sorry but Tadashi is there for him at least!)**_

_**Because without them, there wouldn't be this chapter today. And for all of the rest of you that reviewed: I will thank you properly at the end of this fanfic, but take my thanks for now; I really do appreciate it.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Tadashi pulled a chair up to his sleeping brother's bed, determined to stay up all night to watch over his little brother. He felt random stabs of fury each time he looked at Hiro's bruised face. Tadashi swore that he would get revenge for his brother one day, but for now he had to protect the teen.

However his body fought against him every step of the way. His eyelids drooped as he attempted to push back sleep. After three hours, Tadashi lost the battle. He slumped over as he fell into a deep slumber.

He awoke to Hiro crying out in his sleep, thrashing around in the bed. Tadashi debated on waking his brother from his much needed sleep, but decided against it after Hiro seemed to calm down a little. He leaned back with a sigh, but was wide awake.

"N-no! Please!" Hiro suddenly whispered in his sleep. Tadashi jumped into action, shaking Hiro lightly. "I'll do anything… Please!" Hiro screamed, shying away from Tadashi's hands. Tadashi was sick to his stomach, what had they done to his brother?

"Hiro, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!" Tadashi smoothed Hiro's hair. This usually calmed him down when he had nightmares, but instead it just snapped Hiro into wakefulness. He was breathing heavily, and tears streamed down his eyes.

"Tadashi!" Hiro flung himself at his brother, sobbing. Tadashi relaxed, wrapping his arms gently around Hiro.

"Shh, you're alright. It's just a nightmare." Tadashi soothed. Hiro calmed down, no longer crying. Tadashi tightened his grip on Hiro, but stopped as the teen hissed in pain. "Hiro, what is it?" Tadashi held Hiro's shoulders carefully as he looked into Hiro's eyes.

"It's nothing. Just a few scratches-" Hiro began before he was sharply cut off by his concerned brother.

"That can get infected. Let me help you, I'll be gentle." Tadashi pleaded his brother. Hiro averted his gaze before nodding. Tadashi sighed, silently thanking his trusting brother. "Okay, where are you hurt, Hiro?"

"My back." Hiro whispered tentatively. He was clearly nervous; he didn't want Tadashi to see the marks on his back. Even Hiro didn't know what it looked like. He just hoped that it wasn't too terrible to bear.

"Alright, turn around and I'll take off your shirt." Tadashi instructed his little brother. Hiro complied quickly and without complaint. Tadashi carefully removed the shirt, but gasped in fury and shock when he saw what was carved brutally on Hiro's back. Hiro felt his anger, but mistook it to be directed at him.

"I'm sorry." Hiro muttered, slightly scared. This only made the older brother's anger rise. Hiro trembled slightly even though his brain told him Tadashi would never hurt him. Tadashi forced himself to take a few calming breaths before responding.

"No Hiro, you aren't the one who should be apologizing. I was just angry at the ones who caused this." Tadashi responded lightly. Hiro shuddered, not wanting to remember. "I need to clean off your back; dried blood is covering it. You need stitches too, some of these are really deep. I need to get my supplies, I'll be right back." Tadashi sped off into the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit and his emergency medical bag.

"Will it hurt?" Hiro asked when he heard his brother return. He had stayed in the same exact place Tadashi left him. Tadashi placed his medical supplies down lightly before replying in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

"A little, but it will mostly be uncomfortable." He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, startled at the time. It was six in the morning, which meant Cass was going to be awake soon. He knew he had to finish before Cass woke up because Hiro probably didn't was Cass to see his terrible wounds. He quickly went through with his actions. "Talk so you will be distracted from what I'm doing."

"They saw the gaming system that you gave me, though I know you got it from someone else. There is no way you are that close to anyone who could get you that. They thought we were rich, but I was too scared to argue with them." He took a deep breath. Tadashi had to force himself to continue stitching the deeper wounds. He wanted to tell Hiro to stop, but he knew Hiro had to talk about this.

"I wish I would have never gone bot fighting that night. I should have stayed home like I promised you I would do." Hiro muttered, tears falling from his downcast eyes. Tadashi finished stitching his wounds, putting away his supplies. Hiro stiffened suddenly, thinking. "Does it say something Tadashi?" Tadashi had to force back his nausea and anger before responding quietly.

"Yes." He whispered, his voice trembling noticeably. Hiro took in another shuddering breath, trying not to cry. Tadashi however was crying freely, unable to stop it.

"What does it say?" Hiro questioned sadly. Tadashi was too choked to explain to his little brother, so instead he led the young teen into the bathroom. He picked up a handheld mirror and gave it to Hiro with shaking hands. Hiro faced away from the bathroom mirror, and angled the smaller mirror so that he could clearly see his back. Hiro immediately dropped the handheld mirror in pure horror, where it shattered on the tiles below.

Written on his back in big jagged letters were the words "Elijah's Bitch"

* * *

_**So yeah… I don't know when I can next update, but I'll try to do at the minimum at once a month. I really do feel bad for leaving you guys hanging, but I have a lot of homework! How often is a regular update anyways?**_

_**As you can probably tell by now, I have a really low self-esteem when I come to my writing but I am working on that. It's mainly because I like darker pieces and I know that most people frown upon it (including my mother) **_

_**Bottom line is: Please don't think that I am an angsty teenager. I may be a teen that can write angsty stuff, but I am not an angsty teen. I just have issues… lol**_

_**Thank you for reading my fanfic and for the great reviews on the last chapter. You guys have no idea how much it makes my day when I see the reviews on this story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all ****_again_****. I tried to upload the chapter once more and the text was in script again. Does anyone know why it does that?**

**I don't think that this chapter is very good, but I will upload it anyways because I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**I had four major assignments due last week, so needless to say I was working on that.**

**Sorry for the wait**

Chapter 9

_Hiro immediately dropped the handheld mirror in pure horror, where it shattered on the tiles below. _

_Written on his back in big jagged letters were the words "Elijah's Bitch" _

Hiro let out a choked sob, tears rolling down his face. Tadashi crouched to Hiro's level and placed a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro violently flinched back, not meeting Tadashi's eyes. At that moment Cass knocked on the door. Tadashi swiftly brought Hiro's discarded shirt and threw it over his sibling's head.

"Tadashi, there is a letter-" Cass stopped at the doorway in mid-sentence, spotting her younger nephew in the bathroom. "Hiro, you're back!" She exclaimed, ecstatic. Hiro immediately put on a confident mask. Tadashi gauged Hiro's emotions carefully, ready to interfere if Hiro panicked.

"Yeah, Tadashi picked me up." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. Cass gave a knowing smile, ruffling Hiro's hair before she grabbed his ear violently.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! No more bot fights, young man!" She scolded sternly. Hiro paled, but nodded quickly.

"I promise, Aunt Cass." He gulped before glancing back at his brother. "I mean it this time." Hiro sincerely pledged. Even the thought of bot fighting made him sick. Cass released the teen's ear, satisfied with his answer. Cass set the envelope on Hiro's desk, walking towards the door.

"Come down when you're ready, I made pancakes for breakfast." She said more gently before closing the bedroom door softly behind her. Hiro immediately sagged, his mask falling apart. Tadashi watched his brother with uncertainty. He had no clue what to do with his suddenly timid brother.

"What if she sees it? Would she be disappointed?" Hiro asked quietly, throwing his sibling a sad glance. Tadashi sighed before going to one knee, bringing himself down to Hiro's height.

"No Hiro. She might be sad that this happened to you, but she would never be disappointed in you for it. I think that we should get you to a hospital to make sure these won't get infected." Tadashi said as gently as he could. Hiro deflected the situation quickly.

"Shouldn't you read what's in that envelope first? It seems _really _important." Hiro shoved the envelope to his brother in a panic. Tadashi took the offending item from the teen, rolling his eyes.

"Same as ever. Fine, but I still think you should go see a proper doctor. There is only so much I can do for you." He ripped open the envelope, reading the slip of paper from inside. Tadashi paled, almost dropping the letter.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked cautiously. Tadashi gulped, shaking his head. He didn't want Hiro to see what was written on the paper.

"Nothing." Tadashi replied hoarsely. Hiro snatched the paper from his older brother in frustration. The letter trembled in his hands.

_Don't tell anyone, we know where you live. Be good and you'll never hear from us again._

_-Elijah_

Hiro gripped the letter tightly in his hands, crinkling the paper. Tears dripped on the trembling paper before rolling silently onto the floor. Tadashi stood back, unsure what to do.

"Hiro, Look at me." Tadashi placed his hand gently underneath his brother's chin. Hiro flinched, but did as he was told.

"Hiro, I promise you they won't be able to lay a finger on you. They will have to get through me first, alright?" Tadashi said reassuringly.

"Yes, sir" He whispered. Tadashi sucked in a startled breath, drawing his hand from his sibling's face. Hiro stiffened, as if prepared for a blow. Tadashi quietly seethed, cursing Elijah. He honestly had no clue what to do with the cowering teen.

"Hiro, you should stay in bed today. I don't want you to be startled with the people downstairs. I'll bring you your food to you." Tadashi rushed out of the room, not bothering to see if Hiro followed his orders. Tears blurred his vision, and a choking sob slipped from his lips. What did they do to his little brother to make him so… _broken_?

**Yeah… I don't feel like this chapter was good, but I'll make the next one around 1,200 words and I'll be more descriptive.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I am ****_so_****sorry for the late update.**

**I have been really upset about things, and my usual dark thoughts that run through me head have become even ****_darker_****throughout these past few months. **

**I have had a shitty week so far.**

**David Bowie's death hit me ****_hard_****this week because it was so ****_unexpected_****. I feel like David Bowie was like a grandfather to me. He inspired me ****_so much_****in my style of how I dress and in music.**

**He made me appreciate life more because he made me realize that life can give you second chances as long as you try. He taught me to do what I enjoy, despite what others think.**

**I didn't listen to ****_Blackstar_****until the day of his death, and I am glad that I didn't. Because I can see his "goodbye" in every song, especially in Blackstar. It was like he was saying "don't grieve me too much, you have the potential to be great too." **

**I just wish I could have met him in real life.**

**Alan Rickman was such a great actor as well. He inspired me to play roles that others may not like with pride, because ****_every part matters_****. He was a very good actor to aspire up to.**

**So, this is my official goodbye to both Alan Rickman and David Bowie. Rest in Peace guys.**

**So with all of that depressing stuff aside, here is chapter 10**

Chapter 10

After giving Hiro his breakfast, Tadashi spent the entire day outside of the house. He couldn't bear to stay in the café with Hiro obediently lying in bed. His path seemed to lead him to a small crowded bar.

"Rum and Coke please." Tadashi sat at the end of the bar. The Bartender narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Can I see some ID?" The man's voice rumbled. Tadashi pulled out his wallet to show the man his identification. The bartender nodded, turning to make the drink.

After downing many glasses of alcohol, Tadashi was thoroughly drunk. The bartender stared at him in concern; Tadashi wasn't looking very good.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up, kid?" He asked gently. Tadashi nodded, throwing himself off balance. He then slurred his way through the café's phone number and his name. The man refused Tadashi's request to talk with his aunt.

"Hello? This is West Sanfransokyo bar. We have Tadashi here and I don't think it's safe for him to walk home right now. Could you come pick him up? Thank you." He asked politely.

"I donneed a ride" Tadashi loudly slurred. The bartender gave him a disbelieving look before hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, right." He muttered. Tadashi sighed, laying his head on his arms.

Aunt Cass came storming into the bar only minutes later, her hands balled into fists.

"TADASHI, HOW DARE YOU?!" She attracted the attention of everyone in the bar. A couple started chuckling in the back. Tadashi started at the sound of his aunt's voice.

"Cass?" Tadashi asked, confused. Cass marched threateningly to Tadashi, anger rolling off her in waves.

"You left Hiro alone at the house, too afraid to leave his own bed because of your own SELFISH need to run from your problems!" She shrieked. Tadashi immediately sobered up.

"He's still in bed? What are we waiting for, let's go!" Tadashi yelled, slamming money on the bar and rushing out of the building. Tadashi anxiously tapped on the dash as Cass drove home in silence. Once they arrived, Tadashi didn't waste one second before he was sprinting to his shared room. He thrusted open the door with a loud bang. Hiro started at the sound of Tadashi bursting in the room. Hiro hid his face by looking at his hands.

"Hiro, when I told you to stay in bed, I didn't mean you literally had to stay in bed. You can do whatever you want." Tadashi gently. Hiro silently stared at his hands. Tadashi's breath seemed to leave him as he watched his younger brother's submissive posture.

"Look Hiro, I think you would benefit from talking to someone about what happened." Hiro flinched and quietly shook his head. Tadashi took a shaky breath before continuing. "It doesn't have to be now, nor does it have to be me you talk to. I just want you to be like you were before Elijah…" He couldn't force the words out. Tears trailed down Tadashi's face as he failed to compose himself. He was startled as Hiro launched out of the bed to hug Tadashi tightly. Hiro buried his face into Tadashi's chest, and let out a desperate sob. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro's thin frame in response.

"H-he didn't l-let me do anything without an order." Hiro whispered, unsure what Tadashi would do in response.

"That's wrong. You can do whatever you want Hiro, within reasonable limits." Tadashi held Hiro closer.

"R-really? But I'm nothing but a kid and I needed to learn a lesson." Hiro asked, his eyes staring hopefully at Tadashi. Tadashi nodded.

"Yes Hiro. What Elijah did was wrong. Imagine if he did the same thing to me, would that make it right? Is it wrong?" Hiro was startled at his brother's suggestion.

"No!" He responded quickly. Tadashi let go of Hiro to kneel in front of his brother, taking his hand.

"Then why is it okay for you to be treated that way?" Tadashi asked. Hiro stopped and thought about it. In the end, he couldn't see an appropriate answer.

"So he was wrong?" Hiro asked, relief apparent in his eyes. Tadashi smiled gently, glad that Hiro finally understood.

"Yes he was wrong. You need to understand that you did nothing to 'learn a lesson' in his terms. You are a good kid, Hiro. Don't forget it." Tadashi let go of Hiro's hand and stood. "So how about some gummi bears, kiddo?" Hiro perked up at the mention of sweets, but didn't show his usual enthusiasm towards the candy.

It's a start. Tadashi thought as he led Hiro downstairs.

**So… yeah. Needless to say, this isn't as long as I promised, but considering what has happened recently, can you guys please cut me some slack?**

**Though I may not show it to others I am really taking David Bowie's death ****_really_****hard.**

**I'll try to update within the beginning of next month, but I feel like this is coming to a close. I don't know how many chapters yet, but there aren't going to be many left.**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review on any issues you see with this or any other chapters- it will help me in the end.**

**See you guys (hopefully) early next month.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I am back.**

**I am so sorry this is late by a month! However I have been dealing with some serious shit this past couple of weeks.**

**My dog Thor may have to be put down because they don't know what is wrong with him and he has nerve pain when he moves around too much. I sat outside with him on Tuesday because he made it outside but couldn't get up the stairs and I cannot lift a 90 pound dog. My mother had to come home early from work.**

**I have been struggling with my anxiety. I don't know why but this is the worst it has ever been.**

***blushes* I also have been struggling on whether or not I should ask my ex out because I miss him, and we didn't end on bad terms, but my anxiety is getting in the way.**

**Yeah… I just have had a hard time for a little while. Sorry for complaining, I know none of you want to hear it.**

***whispers to herself* They probably don't even read this part at all because you complain far too much. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of hard work into it and it is longer than usual.**

For the next few weeks Hiro was jumpy. He rarely ate, and rarely did things without permission. Tadashi took time off of school to care for his brother. For his wounds, which were beginning to look infected. His professors understood, but gave him the homework anyways. He would do the homework while Hiro slept fitfully beside him.

One day he was having trouble focusing on his homework; he had been staying up all night for several nights to wake up Hiro if his dreams got too serious.

Tadashi was stuck on a problem. He had been working on it for a full hour. He reluctantly put his full attention to his homework, sure that if he focused hard enough, he would be able to solve the problem. Finally, he put an answer he was somewhat confident about on the paper.

"It's wrong." Hiro quietly said. Tadashi froze, his pencil stopping. Hiro's breath caught, sure he did something wrong.

"Why is it wrong?" Tadashi asked, equally quiet. Hiro pointed to one of the first lines in the problem.

"This number should be a '45', not '50'" He responded, voice slowly turning into a whisper. His face was pale, as if it was taking all of his courage to point out something wrong in Tadashi's homework. It probably was. Tadashi smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair, ignoring the flinch that followed.

"Thanks, Hiro." He immediately erased all of the parts that he got wrong and changed the 50 into 45. Hiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No problem." He responded, looking at the clock. 5:00 am, it read. "What are you doing up anyway, Tadashi?" Hiro questioned. Tadashi stopped writing.

"To make sure you don't get nightmares you won't be able to wake up from." He set down his homework. "But I don't mind." He said.

"Y-You really don't have to do that." Hiro looked down at his hands. Tadashi looked down to his homework and then perked up suddenly, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Ugh, stupid!" He whispered angrily at himself. Hiro jumped, shying away from his brother. Tadashi sheepishly smiled at Hiro. "Sorry. I just remembered my robotics project! He could heal you better than I can. He is fully equipped with a scanner to make sure you are properly taken care of." Tadashi stood and grabbed his jacket. "Do you want to go? There shouldn't be anyone at the lab this late at night." He patiently waited for Hiro's response.

"That would make sense. It would be faster to do that than to bring it all the way over here." He gently stood and got dressed as fast as he could without pulling at his wounds. They snuck out of the café fairly easily, Tadashi noted.

"This is too easy! Now I understand how you got out so quietly." Tadashi mumbled. Hiro didn't reply. He looked uncomfortable.

"Let's just go to your n-nerd l-lab." He stuttered, trying to lighten the mood. Tadashi felt pride wash over him. In the same day, Hiro pointed out a mistake of someone other than himself, and he made a slightly insulting joke towards someone older than him.

"Yeah, let's go." Tadashi led Hiro to his moped. Hiro put on the helmet without complaining. They sped off to Tadashi's college, taking side roads because of Hiro's skittish attitude towards loud noises. They parked near Tadashi's lab, only a few cars in sight.

Hiro shakily got off the moped, unclipping the helmet. Tadashi led him to the doors, taking a key out as he did so. Tadashi went to unlock the handle, but found that it was already unlocked.

"Hiro, there's someone already in here, but I'm sure it's just Fred. He's the one who got you that gaming system for you." Tadashi tried to reassure Hiro. His brother hid behind him as they entered the building.

The lab was only filled with the sound of snoring. Tadashi and Hiro adjusted their steps accordingly, not making much noise. They passed by a skinny man in a mascot costume that almost swallowed him whole. Only his sleeping head was visible on the inside of the costume. Hiro safely stayed behind his brother, weary of the stranger. Tadashi gave him a comforting smile as he led Hiro to his personal lab. Tadashi closed the door softly behind them. Hiro allowed himself to relax with a relieved sigh.

"You can just sit on the chair. I'll activate Baymax." Tadashi gestured to the rolling chair without a back. Hiro nodded, sitting on the chair obediently. Tadashi approached a large red container on the floor.

"Ow." Tadashi said quietly. Hiro jumped as a large robot inflated out of the container next to him.

"Hello, I am Baymax; your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of one to ten-" The robot started to observe Tadashi, but was interrupted.

"Not me Baymax, scan Hiro." Tadashi pointed to his brother, who was shaking. Tadashi approached Hiro carefully. "Hiro?" He asked, touching him lightly on the arm.

"_Don't touch me!"_ Hiro yelled, and in his haste fell out of his chair, sending the object across the lab. Hiro scrambled back to get away from his brother.

"Scan complete. The patient has several incisions on his back, most likely made from a type of common blade. Infection has spread in his wounds. I would recommend antibiotics." Baymax paused to dispense a bottle of pills and attempt to hand them to the panicking older brother. Tadashi, however was ignoring the robot and attempting to tend to his brother. The robot set down the pills to continue.

"The patient also has several healing contusions on his face, torso, and arms. He currently is suffering from a flashback, caused by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Tadashi froze before turning back to Baymax.

"What did you just say?" Tadashi asked, giving the robot his attention.

"The patient is experiencing a flashback; a common symptom of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Baymax responded. Tadashi nodded before wearily approaching his brother. Hiro shrunk back, making himself small; his breath came out in ragged gasps as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hiro, it's me; your brother. You're experiencing a flashback. You're in my lab, not in that garage."

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro asked, as if he couldn't believe his brother was there. Tadashi smiled gently.

"Yes, can you open your eyes for me? I need you to tell me what you see in my lab. What do you smell? You need to ground yourself to here and now, okay?" Tadashi said encouragingly. Hiro opened his eyes, sure that it was all a trick. It was going to be Elijah crouched in front of him, not his brother. To his surprise, it was only Tadashi crouched a small distance away, not Elijah.

"Can I touch your arm Hiro? We have to get your wounds treated properly." At Hiro's nod, Tadashi helped Hiro get up and onto Tadashi's office chair at his desk.

"I-I thought I w-was back there." Hiro shuddered. Tadashi didn't say anything, sensing that Hiro wanted to talk through his experience.

"I thought…" Hiro gulped and composed himself before continuing. "He said no one would w-want me." Hiro took in a shaky breath.

"A-and for a second I thought y-you didn't come. That h-he w-was right." Hiro broke off into a sob, staring at his hands in his lap. Tadashi watched his brother with a heart broken stare. He gave Hiro a hug, ignoring the flinch it caused.

"Hiro, I will always get you out of trouble, knucklehead." Tadashi tightened his grip. Slowly Hiro returned his embrace, sobs aching in his chest. They stayed like this until Hiro stopped crying half an hour later.

"As the patient is sufficiently calmed down; I would suggest tending to his wounds now." Baymax shifted forward. Hiro jumped, forgetting that the robot was still in the room.

"Oh. Okay." Tadashi moved away from Hiro, watching his robot carefully.

"It is recommended that the patient sit in a chair without a back to clean out his incisions." Baymax gestured to the chair Hiro had knocked across the room. Tadashi stood to get the fallen chair before helping Hiro into it.

"I'm going to take off your shirt, okay?" Tadashi informed Hiro, slipping the T-shirt above the teen's head. Baymax took this as his approval to tend to the adolescent.

"I will be sterilizing the cuts, it will sting." Baymax gave Hiro a short warning before spraying the antiseptic liquid on Hiro's back. Hiro let out a yelp, grabbing Tadashi's hand in a crushing grip.

"Hiro, it's okay. It'll be over soon." Tadashi strained; his brother was really hurting his hand. Hiro whimpered in response, not meeting Tadashi's eyes. After Baymax was done, the robot approached Hiro.

"The patient needs some cream to help heal the contusions on his face, arms, and torso." Baymax showed the cream to the older Hamada. Tadashi judged his brother's shanking body before taking the cream from Baymax.

"I better do this part. Can you get me some gauze Baymax?" He asked the robot. Baymax did as he was asked.

"I cannot deactivate until you are satisfied with my care." Baymax watched Tadashi.

"I am satisfied with your care." Tadashi focused all of his attention to his brother. "Hiro, I'm going to have to touch your face. Can you look up for me?" At Hiro's nod, Tadashi gently tilted Hiro's head up. The teen suddenly jerked back, breathing heavily.

Tadashi felt anger wash over him as he noticed what probably caused the reaction. The finger shaped bruises along Hiro's jawline were close to where he had lightly touched him. Hiro interpreted his fury was directed towards him and shrunk away from his older brother even more, but didn't dare move from his spot on the chair. Tadashi calmed immediately and looked almost… guilty.

"I'm not angry at you, Hiro. Just how you were treated. I'm sorry if I frightened you." Tadashi searched for a few minutes before he came back with a small mirror, handing Hiro the cream. He held the mirror in front of Hiro's face.

"I think you should put the cream on your face if you want to. If not, I can always do it." Tadashi offered. Hiro knew Tadashi was giving him more power by giving him choices rather than orders. A tiny smile twitched on his grim face, but he appreciated Tadashi's thought.

"Okay." Hiro finally answered his waiting brother. "But I want you to do it. I don't want to be scared anymore." Hiro gave Tadashi the cream. His older brother's face shone in pride; thrilled Hiro was trusting him.

"Sure. Let me put down the mirror. I won't touch your face more than necessary, okay? But you have to hold still so I can apply it properly." Tadashi warned him. Hiro nodded, preparing himself for the hands soon to be on his face.

"Okay, I'm ready." He allowed Tadashi to get close to his face before panic set in, and he flinched back.

"Dammit! I can't do this!" Hiro buried his face in his hands. "Why am I so pathetic? I _know_ it's just you, but I can't help it. Elijah was right. I'm just a weak nobody." Hiro sobbed into his palms. Tadashi stood sharply, grasping the container in his hands in fury.

"No Hiro! You are not weak! If you let yourself think that you are weak or pathetic, you let him win." Tadashi set down the container to pull Hiro's hands from his face, looking into his brother's teary gaze.

"Never listen to what he said, you are the most intelligent and strong person I have ever met, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't know what I would do without you little brother." Tadashi hugged Hiro tightly as Hiro sobbed into his shoulder. They stayed like this until Hiro didn't have any energy left and fell asleep on his brother's chest.

****

**Yeah… So we are nearing the end. I have it somewhat planned out, and I think it will take around three more chapters. I'll give you a sneak peek: Elijah comes back. For what, you guys will have to wait.**

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter, and I'm not going to promise the next one will be on time. I wish I could actually have these things planned out, but I don't so sorry.**

**Feel free to review, I will try to respond right away and I really like it when you do review. **

**My goal for next chapter is 1,000 words for actual content and for it to be done by April 16****th****. I, however cannot promise that it will be done since that is the week before finals. **

**College is hard. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I'm back… AND ON TIME TOO. It's a miracle lol**

**Oh my god this semester has been super hard and I have been riding the struggle train that has been derailed for a really long time now. My mother has been the most frustrating part about it because instead of being supportive, she has told me to "stop bitching" about my anxiety. Sometimes I just want someone to talk to, ya know?**

**I asked out my ex, and he SAID YES. Even though we weren't talking face to face it was very nerve wracking. It isn't a perfect relationship (it's long distance) but I really like him.**

**So I have recently discovered Undertale… I AM OBSESSED. I have beaten it three times and I'm going for a fourth time. I have done the true pacifist route as well as a genocide route and it has been such an emotional roller coaster!**

**I beat sans on my 145****th****try and I went hysterical. I scared my best friend next to me because of the laugh I gave… It was downright terrifying. **

**If you have not played this game, I HIGHLY recommend it. It is literally the best game I have ****_ever_****played. It is ten dollars on steam. Really cheap for a game as amazing as that one.**

**I know that I get really personal in these author notes, but I find it really soothing and it actually makes me feel better when I write them. However I'm sorry if it bothers you guys that just want to get to the story.**

**Anyways here is chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Tadashi carried his exhausted brother into the house. He had already treated his brother of his bruises on his jaw. He carefully placed his brother on his bed before checking his phone. His background was an old picture of him with Hiro when he had just gotten the phone from Cass for his birthday. She had taken a picture of them from Tadashi's request. Since that was all he asked of his brother for his birthday, Hiro had obliged. The only newest pictures Tadashi had was those horrid pictures he had received from Hiro's captors. Suddenly a plan formed in his head; one he could never tell Hiro until it was too late.

He was going to the police in in the morning.

Tadashi decided to leave Hiro a note just in case his little brother woke up early. He was going to tell Hiro that he was at the store to get him some paper because they were both running low. This was true; with all of Tadashi's homework he had used the last of the paper last night.

He took his moped to get to the station, and there was barely any traffic; something Tadashi was grateful for, but was expecting all the same. It was only 6:00 am, but the police station opened early in Sanfransokyo. Tadashi only took twenty minutes to get to the station on his vehicle. He parked it into the almost empty parking lot and headed inside.

"Can I help you sir?" The man at the desk asked with irritation; it was clear that he didn't expect anyone to come into the station so early in the morning.

"Yes, sir. A few weeks ago my little brother was kidnapped and they demanded a ransom. I gave the criminals the ransom and I have evidence that they harmed him. I had diagnostic scans done and I have pictures as well. This lists all of the injuries my brother has sustained. I also have most of their first names." He explained, pulling out Baymax's scan results and the pictures Elijah sent them. He also pulled out his own picture he got from Baymax of Hiro's back and the harsh carvings. The officer observed all of the pictures before nodding and returning them to Tadashi.

"Sir, there isn't enough evidence to convict anyone, even if the name is carved into the kid's back. I'm sorry but the only way to collect decent evidence is to go to the crime scene or the criminal admits to what he did. What I _can_ do is try to get a warrant to search the area the kid was kept in. I'll give you my email so you can give me more information." He took out a pen and scribbled it onto a slip of paper.

"Okay, thank you so much officer. I'll leave those with you so it may be easier to get the warrant. I'll email you once I get home." Tadashi bowed his head before leaving the station to return home.

"You did WHAT?" Hiro yelled before cringing from Tadashi. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he prepared himself for a blow he was sure to come.

"Hiro, you have a better chance of being safe with that lunatic behind bars, and you know it!" Tadashi justified his actions, feeling slightly guilty for what he had done.

"He's going to come here and kill us all in our sleep." Hiro whispered. He started hyperventilating in panic as realization swept over him. Tadashi crouched in front of his brother, touching his arm soothingly.

"No Hiro, he won't get the chance. The police are going to go arrest them before he has a chance to touch you, okay? Calm down, shhhh." He hugged Hiro tightly to his chest, soothing the teen. Hiro's breathing slowed, allowing him to calm down.

"Thanks, Tadashi." Hiro pulled away from his brother, smiling. A knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts as Cass entered.

"Hiro, Tadashi? My friend is in the hospital and I need to take care of her kids for a couple of days, will you guys be okay on your own?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yes Aunt Cass, but is she okay?" Tadashi questioned, concerned. Cass nodded before answering verbally.

"Oh yes, she was just mugged on the way to work this afternoon and she was injured, but the doctors need her to stay for a couple of days. I have to go now though. Are you sure you boys will be okay on your own?" Cass replied.

"Yes Aunt Cass, we will call you to check in at eight o'clock every night you're gone, okay?" Tadashi reassured her. The woman nodded before rushing out the café door. Both of the boys prepared for a long night as they stayed awake, waiting for Elijah to come after Hiro.

After two days the Hamada brothers were less panicked that the thin man would come after them. Hiro still was weary, but Tadashi knew he made the best choice. That man couldn't walk free. Tadashi was even more sure when the officer called back, informing the brothers that Elijah had been taken into custody.

"See Hiro, he won't be coming after you ever again. He has been taken to jail, and all we have to do is go to trial with him to ensure he _stays _in jail." Tadashi put down the phone into the receiver.

"I don't know if I can. I'm scared." Hiro whispered, staring at the ground. Tadashi knelt in front of him, grabbing the teen's hand.

"I know you can, I believe in you. You don't have to be scared, he will be handcuffed the entire time. He'll have guards watching his every move as well. You have nothing to be worried about." Tadashi smiled before standing. He ruffled Hiro's hair softly. "Come on knucklehead, let's get a late night snack and go to bed. Don't tell Aunt Cass though." Hiro followed his brother downstairs.

They both had warm milk to help them sleep and two sandwiches. Tadashi made quick work of his, but Hiro nibbled on his sandwich meekly. Tadashi pretended not to notice as he finished his milk. He patiently waited for Hiro to finish his meal before leading the way towards the bedroom. They were both exhausted and ready to sleep.

As Hiro turned to go up the stairs, something looped around his waist, pulling him away from his brother.

**So that is the end of Chapter 12… Hey I need your guys' opinion. Should I just finish the story next chapter or should I make one long chapter and a really short one after that one? It won't be an epilogue because I suck at writing those.**

**Oh I forgot to mention... My dog is doing better. He is now walking up and down the stairs with little to no problems. We think it was cocoa poisoning. He is tall enough that he can reach to get things on top of the counter and so he might have gotten it when we weren't looking.**

**Either way I am almost finished writing the next chapter so it should be on time anyways.**

**Thank you guys for sticking around and reviewing. I really love it when you guys do.**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, all!**

**So this chapter was almost done by the time I uploaded chapter 12, but I went on vacation and didn't bring my laptop.**

**So something awesome happened on the 22****nd****… ****I went to a Blue October concert! They are my favorite band, and they make me feel better when I have really bad anxiety and I need something to ground me.**

**JUSTIN LITERALLY MADE EYE CONTACT WITH ME AND HELD IT FOR A LONG TIME. I froze and I forgot to take a picture, but it really meant a lot to me. It was the best birthday present EVER. It was the best concert I've ever been to. **

**I just wish that I could have talked to him to let him know that his music means so much to me.**

**Either way, here is the next chapter.**

As Hiro turned to go up the stairs, something looped around his waist, pulling him away from his brother. Hiro yelped loudly, drawing the attention of Tadashi. Hiro felt something cold press against his temple, and Hiro immediately knew it was a gun.

"Hiro!" Tadashi gasped, eyes impossibly wide as his brother's life was threatened. Hiro could feel Elijah's confident smirk; the man had caught them completely by surprise. Tadashi addressed Hiro's captor, snapping out of his shocked state. "Let him go, Elijah." Tadashi's eyes were deadly, but his voice betrayed how scared he was.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you calling the cops on me. Lucky me; it was one of my informants in the station that day." He paused, his arm tightening around Hiro for a moment. "Imagine how _pissed_ I was when he told me someone by the name 'Tadashi' came into the station with evidence stacked against me!" He growled, shoving the gun with bruising force into Hiro's head. Hiro whimpered in fear, not daring to struggle against the furious man.

"Look I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just please let my brother go!" Tadashi begged Elijah. The tall man laughed harshly behind Hiro, ignoring the sound that came from Tadashi's mouth.

"I'm not taking that chance. I gave the kid a warning, and I plan on following through." He paused to look down at Hiro. "Hey kid, this is an order; do not move until I say so." He loosened his grip on Hiro. The teen obeyed, tears silently falling down his face. Elijah wrapped his arm around Hiro's neck, giving him little space to breathe. Tadashi watched with fury blazing in his eyes. If looks could kill, Elijah would be dead.

"Good. Kid, reach into my left pocket of my jacket and throw it to your brother." Hiro could imagine the man's smug look. Hiro did as he was told and reached into Elijah's jacket pocket. Something cold brushed against his fingers, and Hiro pulled it out of his pocket. Hiro tossed the mystery item to Tadashi. Hiro drew in a shocked breath as he stared at the offending items that were now in Tadashi's hands. Handcuffs.

"Attach one end to the bar stool behind you. The other end to your wrist." Elijah gestured to the bar stool behind Tadashi. The older brother nodded before crouching to attach the handcuffs in their designated places. At the man's stern glare, Tadashi tightened the one around his wrist until it was digging into his skin. Tadashi's weak legs collapsed underneath him, but he never took his eyes off of his brother.

"Good. Now onto the business I came for." Elijah suddenly brought the gun down onto Hiro's head, startling him. Hiro fell to his knees, clutching his head. Elijah didn't give the teen a chance to recover before kicking the teen on the jaw, sending him flying to the ground, where Hiro attempted to curl into a ball.

"Hey! Stop it you bastard! I'm going to _fucking kill you_!" Tadashi strained against the handcuffs, desperate to reach his brother. Elijah ignored him and delivered several precise blows to Hiro's ribs. Hiro let out a strangled scream as his ribs broke underneath Elijah's harsh treatment.

At that moment Elijah's phone rang, distracting the man from the task at hand. With a quick, "Don't move!" Elijah stepped out of the room to answer the call. Hiro whimpered, cradling his ribs tightly.

"Hiro, look at me." Tadashi whispered, straining against the handcuffs. Blood dripped from the cuffs, staining the tile with crimson. Hiro slowly raised his gaze to his brother, pain evident in his eyes.

"I know that it will hurt, but you're the only shot we have, kiddo. He doesn't expect you to fight back, so you need to take him by surprise. Knock the gun from his hands." Tadashi whispered in a hurry; he needed to get to Hiro while Elijah was in the other room.

"No. Hurts." Hiro cried, defeat shining in his face. Tadashi glanced nervously at the door, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"I know broken ribs hurt, but you have to Hiro. Do you want to die?" He asked the teen. Hiro just stared at Tadashi incomprehensively. "Do you want _me_ to die Hiro?" He tried again. The teen shook his head, his eyes wide. "Then you have to fight back. If you don't, we both die." Tadashi triumphantly stated. Hiro nodded with determination. At the sound of Elijah coming back to the room, Hiro curled back into the ball he was in before. Elijah smirked, leaning over the teen.

"Good. I'm glad you remember my training-" Elijah never got to finish his sentence as Hiro launched himself up and head-butted the tall man. As Elijah was stunned, Hiro jumped onto the man, scratching at his eyes.

The gun went flying, landing just out of Tadashi's reach. Finally, Hiro's ribs seemed to catch up with him as he paused his attack, giving Elijah the opportunity to throw the teen off of him. Hiro was flung across the café away from the absolutely livid man. Hiro yelped in pain as he slammed into several chairs and tables with a huge crash, sending him sprawling on the cold floor.

Tadashi stretched with a trembling hand to get to the gun. Only a few of his fingers brushed the weapon. Elijah advanced to the teen, shoving chairs out of his way to get to the boy. Blood was dripping from several scratches, but the most prominent injury was one of his eyes. It was severely damaged; the man would probably never see from it again.

"I'm going to break every bone in your body, boy. I'm going to kill your brother and make you watch just before _I _scratch _your_ eyes out." He approached the panicking teen with a grim smile. He lifted his foot up before stomping on the teen's wrist. An audible snap ensued before Hiro screamed, trying and failing to get away from Elijah.

Tadashi was trying with all of his might to reach the gun. He could hear the man tormenting his brother. Still, only his fingertips brushed against the gun. He was slowly inching it so it went further down his fingers, but he would need time he couldn't afford to lose.

Hiro tried to fight back, hitting the man in the face with his foot. Elijah _snarled_ at the teen before pinning him down. Hiro cried out, thrashing underneath the man. This only made Tadashi more frantic. He fought to reach the weapon as his brother served as a distraction.

Elijah was furious. His long fingers wrapped around Hiro's small neck, cutting off all of the teen's air supply. Hiro writhed, gasping for air he desperately needed. Elijah was ruthless, not allowing the teen to breathe, despite his brother pleading for the man to let the teen go.

Hiro was fading fast and Tadashi needed to get the gun before it was too late. Hiro stopped all movement, too weak to struggle anymore. Tadashi yelled his name, tears flowing down his face. As a last ditch effort, Tadashi pulled as hard as he could on his wrist. Pain lanced up his arm; he dislocated his wrist. Tadashi's hand wrapped around the gun. He barely took the time to aim before he pulled the trigger. Blood spattered everywhere in the café and on Hiro. Elijah's hands slipped off of Hiro's neck as he fell to the ground, dead.

**Intense chapter, huh?**

**So this is your LAST chance to give me anymore suggestions for the next chapter, as it will be the last.**

**Please feel free to leave a review, and I'll do my best to answer you.**

**I'll see you guys in June. Thank you for reading my terrible fanfiction.**


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!**

**Hi guys, I am perfectly on time for your new chapter. **

**This fanfiction has gone further than I ever expected it to go with about 16,000 views over all. That is ****_mind boggling_****to me. I never thought anyone would read my story, let alone for it to get over 200 views! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfiction, because without you guys, it would have never been past the first chapter! It would have been stuck on my computer for only my eyes to see.**

**Special thanks to all of those who favorited and followed this story. Even more of a special thanks to those who favorited and followed ****_me_****. Never in my life would I have thought people would ever notice my writing, and it makes me happy to see that people DO.**

**Okay guys THIS IS IMPORTANT: there is a poll on my page for the next story you guys want. Please vote for the two fan bases you like the most, and I will choose between the two. Thank you guys so much for reading this, and enjoy chapter 14**

Chapter 14

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted at the unresponsive teen, his eyes overflowing with tears. He pointed the gun to the chain of the handcuffs with a trembling hand. It took more than one shot for him to successfully break the chain, but he was determined to help his brother. As soon as the metal broke, Tadashi sprinted to his little brother, ignoring the pain from his wrist.

"Please don't be dead, Hiro! Please!" Tadashi took Hiro's frail wrist into his tight grip, feeling for a pulse. Nothing.

"NO! Nononononono, please!" Tadashi sobbed, immediately performing CPR on his brother.

"TADASHI?" Cass's panicked voice cried out from the doorway of the café. Tadashi didn't spare a glance to her as he continued to try to pump the life back into Hiro. It was the third time around before he finally was successful. Hiro brought in a large shuddering breath before whimpering softly.

"Hiro? I know it hurts, but you need to stay awake. Help is on the way, just breathe." Cass took his uninjured wrist in her hand, rubbing calming circles on the back of his hand. Hiro tried his best to follow her orders, but he could feel his eyelids slipping.

"Hiro! You can't sleep. Hiro, wake up!" Tadashi gently shook his brother, but it was too late. Hiro slipped into an agonizing sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_PAIN. _

Hiro slowly cracked his eyes open, aware of something latched onto his hand. The bright lights stung his eyes, burning shapes into his retinas. He winced, but shifted his head to find what was touching his hand. It was Tadashi, who was lightly snoring by his bedside. Hiro smiled lightly, but he couldn't bring himself to wake his brother.

Hiro was suddenly very aware of all of his injuries; the pain medicine must be wearing off. It hurt to breathe, and his head was slightly fuzzy. It felt like hours before he couldn't take it anymore. He tightened his grip on Tadashi's hand to get his brother's attention. Tadashi woke with a groan before becoming fully awake.

"Hiro?" Tadashi watched him with a concerned gaze. Hiro took a stuttering breath, not wanting to disturb his ribs any more than he already had. Only then did the older brother understand. "Are you in pain Hiro?" Tadashi asked, leaning over the teen to press the call button above Hiro's bed. Hiro whined as his ribs twinged, but stifled it quickly. Tadashi gave him a pitying stare before smoothing his hand over Hiro's.

"Mr. Hamada?" A nurse swung open the door, a clipboard in hand. She immediately spotted Hiro, awake on the hospital bed. She rushed over to take vitals and to take in the teen's condition. After she determined all he needed was pain medication, she stopped crowding Hiro to adjust his morphine. Tadashi muttered a thanks as she left the room.

"Do you feel better?" He focused his attention back on his younger brother. Hiro nodded with a yawn.

"Slpy" Hiro slurred, his eyelids drooping. Tadashi chuckled before getting more comfortable in the chair.

"Go to sleep Hiro, I'll be here when you wake up." Hiro smiled as darkness swept over his vision.

Over the next few months Hiro recovered from the injuries, but scars from the incident still remained. He still had long white lines on his back that would most likely never go away. Every time Tadashi saw the marks, it made his blood boil with rage, as his brother would have to live with the reminder of the incident for the rest of his life.

Even though the physical injuries had healed, the mental scars were far worse than the visible ones. For over a year, Hiro couldn't go anywhere without Tadashi. He was always glued to his older brother's side, and even he began to see the toll it took on him. Both of the brothers rarely slept. Hiro from the nightmares, and Tadashi from having to wake his brother from the terrors. Tadashi had to drop out of school to take care of his brother.

Cass and Tadashi had taken Hiro to several therapists (all female because the teen was scared of all males other than Tadashi), but he always refused to speak without the older brother nearby. Even then, he refused to talk about what happened to him. Something Tadashi blamed on Elijah. When he confronted his younger brother about it, Hiro said in a quiet voice;

"_He'll kill us both._" Hiro had shook with fear, and refused to look Tadashi in the eyes. Tadashi then took it in his hands to show Hiro they were both safe.

Eight months after the incident, Tadashi told his professors that he was coming back the next semester. He coaxed Hiro out of the house, promising they wouldn't talk to anyone they didn't know and they would avoid all alleyways. Tadashi took Hiro to the one place they both thought they would never go; straight to Elijah. He didn't tell Hiro where they were going; Hiro would have never gone. It was only after they arrived at the graveyard Hiro became suspicious. Gently, Tadashi removed his brother's helmet and took his hand.

He led them through the winding paths of the huge cemetery, vaguely knowing where to go. Finally they stopped in front of one grave in particular. The stone simply read _Elijah Philips. _Hiro only stared at the slab of stone, unsure what to make of it.

"He's dead Hiro. He isn't going to come after you or me. We are _safe_." Tadashi crouched in front of his brother; it was the only way he knew how to comfort him. Hiro stared at the grave for a long time before realization seemed to dawn upon him. He was _safe_. The man would never come after them again. For the first time in months, Hiro sagged in relief. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he let out a choking sob. He thrust himself into Tadashi's arms, staining his shirt with his wet tears. Tadashi allowed himself to break down for the very first time since the incident, returning Hiro's hug with a tearstained face.

"Thank you." Hiro muttered with a very rare smile on his face. Tadashi knew then that his brother would completely heal with time.

**So I hope you guys really liked my fanfiction. I personally don't like it too much because I have improved so much over the year!**

**There may be a sequel for this fanfiction (though it might not be for a while), but I might just leave it be. **

**I really appreciate you guys for following this fanfiction, and to show you my appreciation, I shall give a special thanks to all of my reviewers that gave me good feedback. I am sorry if I have forgotten anyone; I have been sitting here for HOURS in order to prepare this chapter.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Rosycat: you really made it seem like I had a constant friend throughout this fanfic. I really appreciate people who actually read though author's notes. *gives awkward side hug***

**momoluvr11: *pokes* are you still alive, or did we lose you back in chapter 8?**

**madger the badger: thank you for the relationship advice, it really helped.**

**Iron Rose Writer: thank you for the encouraging words back in chapter 8, it gave me the confidence boost to continue writing the café action scene**

**SilverGhostWolf: thank you for all of the kind words, and keep up your writing, it is really good!**

**Seems-pretty-legit: where did you go, my friend?**

**TuscaThorCat: you are really smart! Did I answer your question in chapter two well enough?**

**RazzlePazzleDooDot: sorry for not following your suggestion; it was a good one. I just wanted to go for a more "normal everyday person" for Tadashi, ya know?**

**CriticsBakana: thank you for being patient**

**SavSilvy: has it still been your cup of tea after the 7****th****chapter?**

**Lovepatrolalpha1344: you seemed to really like the story… Did you?**

**Magis123: Did I still give you "the feels"?**

**PinkiePieHamada: I can't take it anymore… sorry. "i Can't read nothing" should be altered to "I can't read anything." Once again I'm sorry. **

**Addison7413: Thank you for putting me before my story, it means a lot to me. *gives a drawing of Hiro***

**SuomiTytt: *nudge* Did you like storytime with Svena? (AKA LLawliet566)**

**Britt30: I'm a VERY dark writer, and most of the time I'm embarrassed to show this story to anyone. OH MY, I'm sorry for not responding at all. *hides* sorry. Are you sure you still sure you don't want to beat me to a pulp?**

**Echo-of-rainbows23: Sorry I missed your review… whoops.**

**LeeAnn95: *looks around*. Did the suspense ACTUALLY kill you? Where did you go?**

**Dolphingirls: yup, Hiro AND Tadashi made many, many, many Mistakes.**

**-Fizzyfics**

**-MissMouskateer**

**-nightmarehunter676**

**-IndiaMoore**

**-The Amazing Cat**

**-TheNerd12**

**-bryanne**

**-Annb-010**

**-Gingerheart5**

**-jackaroo126**

**Without these guys, there wouldn't be a fanfiction here. Please check these guys out, I am sure they have much better stories than mine. **

**Remember this for future fanfictions or ANY form of art: audience/reviewers make the art just as much as the artist. Reviews help them improve and give them suggestions as to what they can do next.**

***drops mic* LLawliet566 OUT.**


End file.
